Violet Eyes
by AngelOfThought
Summary: What happens when Katniss meets Alicia, the daughter of Portia and Cinna? Will they get on or will Alicia hate Katniss for life?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I will appreciate any constructive critcism. Story is set in Catching Fire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

We're talking in the sitting room on the twelfth floor of the Training Centre. Cinna, Portia, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch and I. Well, Haymitch is drunk. I ask the stylists about a person that's been on my mind for a while. Alicia, the fourteen-year-old from District 5 who won the 73rd Games. What little I know about her history really intrigues me. Portia turns pale and Cinna's smile quickly dissapears. "Katniss," he says carefully.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember Clove from your Hunger Games?"

How could I forget? That girl almost killed me. I nod.

"Alicia is her sister."

I keep my face blank but on the inside, my emotions are going crazy. Mainly, I'm shocked. Alicia is from District 5 and Clove was from District 2. How can they be sisters? After this, I feel guilt. If Thresh hadn't saved me for what I'd done for Rue, Clove might have actually made it out alive.

Under all this, I feel fear. Alicia won her Games because of her amazing fighting skills. Knives, axes, maces, swords, you name it. She could handle them all with ease. It only took five days for her to take out all her opponents. She was only twelve at that time. Now, I can only just imagine what form of revenge she has planned for me.

For coming out alive instead of her sister. The sister that I could have saved if I wanted to. But no, these are the Hunger Games. I don't regret what I did and Alicia won't change her mind. Well, she has to die anyway if I want Peeta to survive. I'll do what it takes to keep him alive.

Suddenly, I notice that the others are staring at me. Trying to follow my train of thought. A question wanders into my mind and I ponder it before asking Portia. "How do you know all this?"

She bites her lip and her eyes well up with tears but they don't fall. Cinna puts his arm around her. "Be..because, Alicia is ou..our daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short length but as I said, it's a prologue. I know that Clove was from District 2 but I wanted to put some discomfort between Alicia and Katniss. You'll find out all about how they meet in later chapters. Please review!**

**BTW, Alicia is pronounced A-Lee-Cee-A**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is Chapter 1 of Violet Eyes. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been kind of busy at the moment. I know the last chapter was a prologue but Tenshi 'Gome gave me a great idea for this chapter. I would like to give her a special thanks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>I stared at Portia in shock and disbelief. Reality hit me and I realised in order to get Peeta to live, I was going to have to kill the daughter of two of my best friends. Rage coursed through me as I thought of the person to blame. President Coriolanus Snow. If he hadn't supported the Hunger Games in the first place, I wouldn't be in this position. I felt like screaming, "This is all your fault Mister!" but I forced myself to calm down.<p>

Suddenly, I realised how selfish I was being. Here I was thinking of only myself and across from me, poor Portia was suffering from the thought of her daughter's almost guaranteed death. I mentally kick myself for not thinking of her first. I walk across to where she's sitting with Cinna and give her a hug. "Portia..." What can I say? I can't really kill her daughter can I? On the other hand, if I let Alicia live, then Peeta will surely die and he is probably the only one out of all of us who definitely deserves to come out of this alive.

Looking across at Cinna who is frowning, I can tell he feels the exact same way as I do. From behind me, I hear Peeta say "Katniss, we should let her live. After all, look at everything Cinna and Portia have done for us. Is this how we're going to repay them? By killing their youngest daughter?"

I bite my lip in frustration. Of course Peeta would say something like that. It would be just like him to give up his life for a person with a background like Alicia. Portia feels me tense from where I'm still hugging her. She pushes me away gently and her pleading brown eyes pierce straight into mine "Please, Katniss, don't kill her."

I feel the urge to slap her in frustration but then I realise what Portia is saying. She isn't going to pick sides. She knows that both Alicia and I are going to try our best to win. Portia isn't asking me to be the one to protect Alicia. She's simply asking me not to kill her. That means, Alicia could die at the hands of any tribute but Portia just doesn't want it to be mine.

I instantly feel grateful to her. She has provided a temporary solution. Only thing is, if it comes down to me, Alicia and Peeta, does that mean we have to let her win? I open my mouth to ask Portia but she quickly interrupts and says quietly, "Alicia won't hold a grudge." It takes me a while to remember that Clove was her older sister.

"Alicia isn't like Clove," Portia continues, "She isn't the kind to take revenge. Clove was always jealous of Alicia because she was the better fighter even though Alicia was younger. So, one day, she asked Cinna and I to send her to District 2 to train. We were against it at first, because Clove was our eldest child but, we knew that Clove was determined to be Alicia's equal in battle someday. In the end we sent her to live with a friend of mine in District 2 who studied at the same design school as Cinna and I."

"We received monthly letters from my friend with reports on Clove's progress. Last year, when Clove got reaped, my friend wrote to say that Clove was now strong enough to have a good chance at winning the games. It was the same year that Cinna and I became fully licensed stylists. Yet, even though District 2 had empty positions as well, we chose to design for District 12. Apparently, Clove took our decision the wrong way. I guess she tried to pay us back when she attempted to kill you Katniss."

"It was because of her thirst for revenge that she was killed." finished Portia sadly.

Now Cinna spoke, "If Alicia fights you, it will most likely be because she wants to get out alive. She will never attack someone for revenge. She just isn't that kind of person."

I feel somewhat comforted by those words. So, Alicia isn't like Clove after all. In my mind, I always imagined her to be like Clove's echo. The exact same in every way. Still, this isn't the first time I've been wrong about someone's personality. Take Peeta as an example. I thought he was trying to manipulate me. Turns out though, he was just trying his best to protect me.

"Katniss," Effie speaks up suddenly, "What if Alicia _does_ kill you? I mean, even if you promise not to hurt _her_, she hasn't made that same promise. Remember, Alicia is one of the best fighters the Capitol has ever seen _and_ she knows how to use a bow and arrow just like you do."

Effie's words make me think. My eyes narrow into slits as I turn to look at Portia and while she tries to keep a straight face, her eyes give her away. "Katniss..." she reaches out gently for my hand.

"No!" I shout and slap her hand away. I glare at her angrily. "You want me to die don't you? You know that Alicia can easily beat me in a fight! You asked me to make that promise so that she could have a better chance at killing me and coming out alive! Well, Portia, the promise is off! I don't care if I _do_ kill your daughter! In fact I'll be glad and you can't stop me from hurting her!"

With that, I flounce out of the room and rush into my own private quarters. I fling myself down onto the bed and start crying. Tears run down my cheeks and soak into the pillowcase. Portia, one of my few best friends, has betrayed me. A few minutes later, I hear a quiet knock on the door. "Katniss?" I hear Peeta's voice call. When I don't answer, he comes in and perches on the edge of the bed.

"You can't blame her. After all, Alicia _is_ her only surviving daughter." He says after a few minutes silence.

Furiously, I sit up and face Peeta. "She wants me to die!" I scream at him. To my surprise, he doesn't scream back. Instead, he pulls me closer and hugs me. "No," He whispers from next to my neck, "She doesn't want you to die Katniss. If it was her choice, she'd let us all live. All she wants is for her daughter to be safe. Any other mother would feel the same way."

In a way, I know he's right. Peeta always is when it comes to human emotions. Yet, I'm still too angry to forgive Portia. Peeta expects me to listen to him and apologise. Well, I won't. It was Portia's own fault for asking me to make a promise like that. I'm always the one who's being blamed. I almost feel as if the weight of the world has been placed on my shoulders. I just wish I wasn't the one that had to make all these decisions. Peeta releases me and I slowly climb off the bed. "Where are you going?" He asks.

"To apologise." I lie. Seemingly satisfied with this, Peeta stays where he is. Instead of going back to the sitting room though, I walk up to the roof.

I've always liked being up here. Even if the rest of Panem is in poverty, the rooftop always remains serene and lovely. Bad things don't seem to exist in a place like this. I walk over and lean on the railing with my chin propped up by my elbows.

Moments later, I hear light footsteps behind me. I turn around warily and standing in front of me is the very last person I expected to see. It's Alicia. "Why are you up here?" I ask suspiciously.

"No one said I wasn't allowed to be here. Besides, I wanted some fresh air." She replies evenly. I stare at her while she speaks. She's got straight black hair that falls past her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel coloured and her whole face is like a mask. You can't read any of her emotions let alone guess what she's thinking.

When she finishes talking, Alicia stands there and looks into my eyes. It's eerily silent now on the roof. I feel for a moment that she's about to say something but then she turns and leaves. I wait until I can't hear her footsteps anymore then walk back down to the sitting room.

I quietly go in and sit down without a word. Portia eyes me warily but she continues with her conversation with Effie. By now, Haymitch has woken up and is looking around for his bottle of wine. I remain deep in thought. Even though I just spoke to her, there are still things I don't know about Alicia. There is one thing I am certain of though, that girl is going to cause a lot of problems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this chapter is really late and I'm sorry about that. I had a lot of things going on. I recently started at a new school.

* * *

><p>Alicia's POV<p>

Clove... I miss her so much. I've lost almost everyone that I love. All because of the Hunger Games. I scream in fury and collapse onto the floor at the foot of my bed. Sobs rack my body but I hold my tears back. It won't help anything if I look weak.

I think of my meeting with Katniss which happened just minutes ago. I had seen a raging conflict in her eyes. There had been pain there as well. Why had she been so upset? It had looked like grief in her eyes yet, I knew she had never lost anyone the way I had. The look on her face was similar to my Father's, Cinna. He always looked like that when he was upset.

My Father and Mother. They chose to be the stylists for District 12. I bear no grudge against them. I know the reason behind their decision. It was entirely selfless of them. They didn't tell me the reason though...it was magic that led me to the answer.

**Flashback**

My Mother looked really nervous but I couldn't tell why. I was sitting opposite her while we were eating. Beside me was Clove's empty chair. It hurt more than ever to look at it. Ever since she had been chosen at the reaping less than ten minutes ago.

I still remembered the expression on her face when Rena Starbreak had picked her name out of the reaping ball. There was no fear. Only confidence. It shocked me how much she had changed. Maybe it was for the best though. If she was able to show the world that she couldn't wait to fight, then surely she was feeling happier with where she was at. Happier then how she was when she was around me...

"Mom, what's wrong?" I finally asked, turning my thoughts back to my Mother's worried face. Her expression was making me uncomfortable. She looked happy and distressed at the same time.

My Mother sighed. "Alicia, your Father and I have been accepted as stylists for the Hunger Games."

I waited for her to go on. "We've chosen District 12." Her words hung in the air.

My hands clenched into fists underneath the table. I didn't need this right now. I knew for a fact that District 2 was also open for new stylists. It was the sharpest cut of betrayal I had ever had. Yet, the pain I felt wasn't mine. It was the pain of my sister. _Clove..._

_Why?_ I screamed inside my head. I needed answers. Why had they chosen to betray Clove now? When they had supported her throughout her whole life? It just didn't make sense. In my heart, it felt like we were drowning at sea and Clove was floating further and further away by the minute. It hurt so much.

Suddenly, I had a flash of insight. Adrenaline raced through my body and for a few seconds, I felt like a different person. Emotions, thoughts, conflicts. They flashed through my brain all at once.

Then as quickly as it had come, it stopped. Everything in my head vanished all at once. I heard my Mother gasp across from me. My head snapped up to look at her. Her eyes were wide with shock, disbelief and... fear?

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked.

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They turned...purple. Violet. Just for a few seconds."

We stared at each other for half a minute then abruptly, I stood up and started heading for the stairs to my room. I needed some alone time to think. On my way up, I didn't look back.

Once in my room, I tried to make sense of what I'd just seen in my head. For a moment, I had felt...power. But more importantly, there had been a vision of my Mother and Father. Just a glimpse of them and with it had come a flood of emotion. There had been a burning desire...to overthrow the Capitol.

**End Flashback**

Now, I smiled a little as I remembered that day. It wasn't until much later that I'd realised that my parents had chosen the District 12 tributes to start a rebellion.

Even though Clove had suffered from that decision, through all my pain, I knew it was the right one. I hoped that her death was going to be worth it.

It was then that I finally started crying. I cried for the lives of the children that the Capitol had forced to their deaths. I cried for the people of the districts, made to watch as their innocent youths were torn apart. But most of all, I cried for the whole of Panem, whose inhabitants would continue to live like this unless President Snow was killed.

My tears slowed down to a trickle. Determination surged through me. I would make sure that the lives of all the dead, innocent children would be avenged. I would keep on fighting for them until my own death.

Suddenly, doubt shrouded my mind. If I was to kill President Snow in revenge for the children of Panem, then I would have to make it out of the Quarter Quell alive. That meant, Katniss Everdeen had to die.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

As I lay on the rooftop of the training centre with my head in Peeta's lap, I dreamt of Alicia. I dreamt of her games. Number 73 out of however many more there was to come.

Images flash through my head. Her knife at the throat of another tribute. Her cold hazel eyes barely visible through the thick leaves of a tree. And finally, an image of her running towards me, dagger in hand, poised to kill. A murderous look on her face with eyes full of hatred.

I wake up with a gasp. My eyes fly open and I see Peeta's bright blue irises staring down at me with worry. "Katniss...?" He says hesitantly, "Are you all right?"

I nod, afraid to speak in fear that my voice will break. "I had a nightmare..." I finally manage to choke out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

I shake my head and he gives a small nod with understanding in his eyes. We're both silent for a moment until he says "Look at the sunset." I sit up and turn my head to the direction he's pointing at.

It really is beautiful. Deep pinks and oranges light up the sky casting a warm glow over the Capitol. I finally understand why Peeta likes the colour orange so much. For the first time in my life, I feel...safe.

Here with Peeta, watching the colours light up the sky, it's hard to remember all the bad things that have happened to us. I try not to think of them and just let myself be content.

Peeta looks down at me when he hears my soft sigh. A smile is playing on his lips. He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

It's hard to believe but I'm strangely...happy. This may be due to the fact that Peeta is with me. I'm starting to realise how much he means to me now. I rest my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. I would be happy to stay in this position forever.

Too bad happiness is shortly lived.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? I decided to do that part in Alicia's POV to help you understand her character more. Please review!


End file.
